


drunk on your love

by reddishblue



Series: klance month 2k19 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camp Half-Blood AU, Demigods, Demigods AU, Drunk Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: "It's just you're drunk right now and I know you're not really thinking straight right now."Keith elaborates and pats Lance's shoulder.Lance shakes his head, "That's cuz I'm bi, sweetie. And sure I am! I do want to kiss you because Ilikeyou!" Lance whines and makes grabby hands at Keith.Be still, my gay heart.—Son of Dionysus, Lance invites Keith, son of Nemesis, to his party. And gets drunk.





	drunk on your love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Camp Half-Blood!!  
> Not my proudest fic tbh, there's supposed to be more flirtings but I got tired and lazy. Maybe one day I'll re-write this ugly thing.  
> Note that I hate the Aphrodite/Poseidon! Lance and Ares/Hades! Keith concepts because of its unoriginality and overused so enjoy rare meat of Dionysus! Lance and Nemesis! Keith.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Keith sighs in blissed. Ahh, bed.

It has been a long time since Keith feeks this relaxed, with the camp keep on putting drills at everyone in it. Mr. Coran, aka the Head Counselor, seems to be happy at the campers' agony. And it had just been the first week of the summer.

Thankfully, he is merciful enough to give them a free schedule on the weekends. And the weekends are always the best time to chill.

Especially on Saturday nights.

The perfect time for sleeping early and avoiding people.

Keith's cabin -- Cabin 16 -- is quiet. Only three people resides inside it: Acxa, Romelle, and himself. He thanks his mother, Nemesis, for being a picky woman and not fuck anyone pretty on sight unlike some gods and goddesses ( _coughcough_ Aphrodite, Apollo and Ares _coughcough_ ). There, he could get a nice, quiet, and safe room to snooze since Acxa is always at the Hermes' Cabin doing something funky with her group and Romelle is at Allura's cabin.

Nice and quiet. Just how he likes it to be.

Or at least it was until a loud noise comes from outside.

Suddenly his cabin's door was banged open and Matt zooms in, godspeed, to his bed. Keith yelps in surprise and lifts his arm hit Matt in the face, but Matt dodges at the last second and grabs his arm.

"What the fuck, Matt!" he all but scream, trying to pull his arm from Matt's iron grip. The brunette just ignores him and starts pulling Keith away from his bed.

"C'mon Keith!" Matt sounds urgent, tugging at Keith's arm, "get up!" His hair is messier than usual and sweats are dripping from his forehead.

"No?" Keith screams in disbelief and frustration. No way is he going to join Matt on his pranking excapades durimg Saturday night. It's too good to miss! Keith manages to pull his arm from Matt and rolls his body so that his face meets his pillow, "go away!"

"Don't be such a wuss! I thought you were a son of Nemesis not the son of Cowardice!" another voice says. Is that Pidge? When was she here? She probably gets inside when he rolls his body, whatever.

"Is there even a God of Cowardice?" Keith lifts his head up in curiousity. There probably is considering there are lots of them. Huh, maybe he should check the library some time to search that.

Matt hits Keith across his head, he ignores (again) the dark-haired boy curses and tugs his arm again, "That is not the point at all! C'mon man..." Keith rubs his head with his other hand and glares the Holts.

"Look, why are you guys even doing this? Where am I supposed to be going?" he asked in irritation. Keith is wasting so much precious time from talking with them when he could be sleeping and dreaming by now.

Pidge and Matt blinks at him owlishly, before Matt lets go of Keith's arm and sympathetically claps the other's shoulder, "Keith, don't tell me you forgot." The hand on his shoulder digs into his skin uncomfortably.

Forgot what? Is there some campfire "bonding" that Coran makes at the last second again? Or are there night trainings? Did Keith make a promise to any of them?

"What?" Keith croaks. His mind draws a blank at any event he was supposed to do right now other than sleep (also: why did he keep on wanting to sleep? Did any of the Hypnos' kids decides to troll him?).

Pidge groans, frustrated but also amused, as if she finds it unbelievable and funny at the same time. "You forgot, didn't you?" she says in accusation. Matt slaps his forehead like an exasperated mother.

"Forgot what ...?" Keith asks, feeling unsure. He really thought his agenda was clear for the whole evening? Had he not pay attention this morning or did he somehow zoned out again?

Maybe the Hypnos Cabin did cursed Keith. He always know there was something wrong with them.

"Okay, let's jog your memory, Keithers," Matt pats Keith's shoulder and ignores (again!) the latter's pointed glare at the nickname, "Remember this morning?" no Matt, Keith did not remember, had he remember they wouldn't be having this conversation, "When a certain someone screams that they would make a party tonight? And that particular someone invites the ever mysterious, magnificent, brooding-extrodinaire you to come to their party?"

Party? This morning? What the fuck? How could he forget that?

"Said particular someone happens to be Lance," Matt stress the name by making his voice louder and gripping his shoulder tighter (fucking _ow!_ ), "or also known as your crush? Remember any shit yet now?"

... Wait a minute, Keith eyes widen and he grabs both of Matt's shoulders, effectively putting the brunette's hand off his shoulder, "Lance asked me to what?"

Now it was Matt that looks confused, "Uh, yeah? He did? Lance literally came to you at the afternoon and asks you?" Matt laughs incrediously, "Holy shit, how could you forgot that?"

How could he forgot that? Now that Matt says it again, Keith does remember the Cuban's party.

/

"Everyone! Today, there won't be any particular activity for any of you!" Coran shouts to the crowd at the morning, twirling his orange moustache swiftly, "I assume that all of you are tired and I think you all deserves some rest. That's all for today and special note to the Hermes Cabin: no pranks allowed or your whole cabin will have training thrice as hard on Monday." with grace, the gorgeous man stands back and goes out of the room to his merry ways.

As soon as he goes out, all the campers shouts in happiness. Loud and cheerful 'yes!'es and some 'yeah!'s as well as screams of excitements echoes through the room.

Keith rolls his eyes at the childish joy of the campers, "They're so noisy." Shiro, the son of Nike and his best friend and pseudo-brother slash father-figure laughs, "Keith, don't be a killjoy!" he ruffles the other boy's hair playfully and he continues, "now we can all hangout and have fun together!" Keith just groans in misery at Shiro's old man happiness.

Matt, the son of Athena, looks at Shiro and wiggles his eyebrows, "You just say that cuz you could 'hangout' with Ada- damn!" the brunette chokes when Shiro "accidentally" elbows his groin. Shiro's face is bright red and he checks at the Aphrodite's table to make sure he-who-must-not-be-named listens to their conversation.

"Heh, you pining idiot." Keith smirks at Shiro's red face, almost looking like a tomato. The other man just glares at him but doesn't deny it.

Suddenly a loud clank comes in the middle of the room, "Alright, everyone!" a familiar booming sound comes, the owner of the voice standing up with one foot on the chair and the other on the table. Everyone in the room becomes silent and the male also stays silent for dramatic effect. His bright blue eyes shines brightly and it crinkles a bit with the huge grin on his face, "party at the Dionysus' cabin tonight!" the boy announces.

Immediately, the crowd wilds again. Because a party? By the Dionysus' kids? That'll be the bestest party ever! (Not to mention the alcohols the Hermes' kids will bring and Hecate's help in magic and Haphaestus' kids inventions that will be used in the party) As long as Coran didn't find out, which everyone sures that he wouldn't care either way, it'll last until tomorrow morning.

Matt looks excited, his eyes brighten up and he shakes his legs giddily, a big grin on his face. Shiro looks mildly happy, as if he knows this is coming and is not surprised at all, a relaxed smile plastered on his face.

And Keith? Keith looks as if someone died. He never really likes parties. He doesn't mind it, but if Keith has to choose whether to go to some party, with slurring idiots who probably will try to flirt with him or sleeping in a warm, cozy bed on a beautiful evening, he would choose the latter.

Even if the one who host the party is Lance. Keith will not stoop that low for Lance.

Just because he finds Lance cute and attractive and sometimes assholic but also funny, and maybe, just a small tiny maybe, he has a crush on him, doesn't mean Keith will do whatever Lance says.

He is not whipped for the Cuban! No matter how charming that fool is!

... Okay maybe he is a little whipped, but that wouldn't stop Keith from not going to the party.

"Uh, Keith?" a hand waves in front of his eyes and Keith blinks before looking at the owner of the hand. "Maybe you should stop glaring holes at Lance?" Shiro smiles in something similar to pity and confused.

Oh, Keith blinks again, he didn't realize his brows are knitted together and his eyes are pierced as if he's glaring at someone -- glaring at Lance's head -- and he smooths his face. "Right, sorry. Just lost in my thoughts."

Shiro smiles at him knowingly, "I know. I just don't want you and Lance to have some stupid misunderstanding just because of your 'deep in thoughts' face. I know how much you like the boy."

Keith nods numbly, "Yeah," wait a minute, "wait- what do you mean 'like'? You know?" he sputters in surprise. He really thought that he hides it well.

Shiro laughs, "I just know when you like someone, Keith." And okay that's a valid point, Shiro does know him well.

"And I know because you always have that look you have when you like someone towards Lance!" Matt interjects happily, squeezing himself into the conversation, "but anyway! Are you going to the party? Cuz I sure as hell will!" he laughs cheerfully.

"I'm not sure yet," Shiro says, folding his arms, "I need to make sure my schedule is free and if I have the willingness to get off my bed." he sounds solemn, looking at nothing as if in trance with the idea of sleeping instead of dancing at the party.

Keith smirks at him, "Just say that you'll only come to the party if Adam comes as well." Matt makes an _'ooh!'_ sounds and they laugh and high-fives each other while Shiro blushes and shushes them and checks at the Aphrodite's table again.

"Keep it down, will you? What if he listens?" Shiro pouts like a six year-old (ha!). Matt holds his aching stomach, "Whew! You damn pining fool!" Keith nods in agreement.

"Well, one's sort out. What about you, Keith? You gonna come out from your hell-hole of a cabin and decides to join the fun?" Matt asks, wrapping his arm around Keith's neck.

Keith pushes the brunette's face away, "No, I wanna sleep tonight." he says firmly. Shiro nods in approval while Matt scrunches his face in disbelief.

"Uh? Hello? A party? At Dionysus' cabin? Hosted by your everloving crush? Who's eyes are like the sky and skin as soft as silk? Who -- _mph!_ " Keith clasps Matt's mouth tightly as a blush blossoms at his pale cheeks. Shiro laughs at their ridiculousness.

"Shut up! How do you even know about that?" Keith hisses and Matt replies, voice muffled because of Keith's hand, "your 'diary'," he even makes a quotes-sign using his pointer and middle fingers, the nerve of this guy!

"It's a journal, fuck off!" he pushes Matt away from him, face still red and getting darker when he remembers all the shits and poems he writes starring the child of Dionysus. "I'm not going and that's final!"

"Keith," Matt whines, hugging Keith's abdomen and giving him the puppy eyes, "what can I do to make you come?"

Shiro coughs, "Ew, Matt, that sounds way too kinky." Keith looks disgusted at Shiro's statement but Matt ignores him, pleading eyes still on the child of Nemesis.

"Maybe if Lance asks me to come, I'll go," Keith says sarcastically, "and I'm sure he won't do that because we're 'rivals'." He sounds bitter at the end. After all who wants to be rivals with the person who they likes? Not Keith, for sure. The attention was nice but it's always about competition and some stupid shit. Besides Lance insults him a lot, as if Keith has ever spit on his mother's face. Always giving him weird insults that could sound like a compliments sometimes and honest to Nemesis, it's giving him mixed signals and he always feel irritated in confusion whenever it happens. (usually after Lance naruto runs away from him with his face red from frustration)

Matt pulls away firmly and looks at Keith with a serious look in his face and determination in his eyes, "Deal."

Keith is 100% sure Lance wouldn't do that. I mean, who invites their rivals to their party?

Later on, Keith finds out that Lance, in fact, invites even his rivals to his own party.

"So you gonna come to my party right?" Lance asks, that afternoon, when they both are picking strawberries at the strawberry fields.

"What." Keith whips his head to look at Lance, who's sitting beside him. Or squatting, whatever.

Lance repeats himself, "You'll come to my party, right?" Keith doesn't understand why the brunette is nervous about.

"Not sure. Why?" he asks. Lance rubs his neck and chuckles nervously.

"I want you to come to my party." Lance says firmly.

Keith looks at him in confusion. "Okay? Why though? I thought you hate me?"

At that, Lance frowns, "Wha- No I don't! I hate your mom not you! It's different! Besides," he smiles tightly and swings his arm around Keith's neck, "we need an emo mullet guy in my party and you check all the boxes!"

Keith laughs and rolls his eyes, "Okay, sure. I'll go." _Calm down Keith, it's just a fucking arm around your neck, calm down calm down calmdow--_

"Great!" And now Keith's blinded by Lance's charming smile and had he not known the Cuban's heritage, Keith would've thought he's a child of Apollo.

/

Keith cringes and groans, "Oh for the love of Nemesis..." Matt pts his head comfortingly. "Why do I fall in love with a child of some god who parties and drinks wine?"

Matt tuts him, playing with his inky, black hair, "Now, now. It's not your fault that Lance's smile sounds like a jingle of sweet melodies and his smiles is very cute and-- _fuck!_ " Keith punches Matt in the groin and the latter crumples on his bed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pidge appears and throws a few piece of clothings at Keith's face. Pidge smiles, "Put that on, we're not going to the party late."

Keith checks the clothes Pidge gives him before glancing at the clock, "We're already late." he points out.

"Shut the fuck up and change your clothes." Pidge orders him threateningly and carries a groaning Matt out of the cabin.

Keith sighs but does as instructed.

Which now brings him here, wearing black jeans and red jacket, in the very noisy and hot room full of people and neon lights. Loud musics blare at the speakers and vines as well as wine are there. So are drunk people apparently.

And of course, one of them is the host -- Lance.

After getting lost in the somehow big cabin and being found by drunk Lance and sober Hunk, he smiles at Keith sweetly, "Well, well, well. We yeet again Keith." Hunk laughs and high-fives Lance.

"Please stop talking." Keith groans and raises his hand near Lance's face. God, why did he liked this boy again?

Suddenly, a soft surface meets Keith's palm and he flinches. He tries to pull his arm away from the object but a strong and firm hold on his wrist stops him. Keith glances at the offending object and gasps.

Lance has grabbed his arm and put his palm against his cheek. Softly.

_Fuck._

And now he's nuzzling the hand and smiles softly at Keith, "'Yer hand is so soft, Keef." before kissing the palm.

_Fuckkkkkk._

Hunk coughs, hiding his very loud and clear laugh and grins smugly at the display.

"Hey Lance?" Hunk says as Keith shakes his head vigorously.

Lance just hums and smiles dopily at Keith, never stopping the eye contact they have been doing, "Hmm?" Fucking Hades, Keith is surely blushing now.

Hunk smiles evilly at Keith, "You wanna stay with Keith?" he suggest and Keith gasps at him angrily, eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment.

However, it seems that Lance thinks otherwise and smiles brightly, face lighten up with idea, "Yes! I can show him some place for him to go! Thanks Hunk!" And with that, Lance pulls Keith by the arm that he's been holding and runs through the room, with Keith trying to catch up, Lance having to slow down because there are masses of bodies dancing in the room and because Keith can't keep up with his speed (stupid Lance and his stupid long limbs).

Keith finds himself in one of the corners of the room, with the beds and cushions part of the room, some stacked while others are thrown carelessly there. He sighs blissfully -- well as blissfully as he can since they're at one big party -- and sits on one of the bed.

Lance sits next to him and smiles cheerfully, "It's nice, isn't it?" One of the lights are on their place for a moment and Keith basks in Lance's beauty.

It seems that Lance's wearing a loose blue tank top and a black ripped skinny jeans that shows the bulge of his muscles very clearly and nicely (Keith resists the urge to grab and massages his biceps). His face has blue glitters over his cheeks and hair, sparkling softly and making him much more alluring than before. His face is red from the alcohol and a dopey but cute smile is on it.

Yeah, so all in all, Lance is perfection and Keith is Gay.

Eh, old news.

"Did'ja like it?" Lance smiles, "I made it just for you." he tries to boop Keith's nose but missed, booping the cheek instead.

Keith blushes but smiles back, "Yeah, it's comfy. Why did you even made this for me?" he asks.

Lance pouts, "Because I want you to be comfa- comfor- comfy and my party!" he flaps his hands like a bird and Keith chuckles lightly.

"Thanks but you really don't have to. If I'm uncomfortable, I could just leave." Keith suggest and blinks in surprise when Lance shakes his head furiously.

"No!" the brunette hugs Keith tightly, "I don't want'cha to gooo! I want you to stay in my party!" he whines and Keith's blush even harder.

"Because you need an emo mullet man, I know." Keith jokes, carding his hand on Lance's hair. However, it seems that Lance takes it seriously (since he's drunk) and pulls away from the hug.

"No, silly!" Lance scowls and tuts him, "because I _want_ you to love it!"

That... is not what Keith expected for Lance to say. Love it? What does he mean by that? Love the party or love him? Fuck, abort mission, abort mission!

Keith smiles shakily, "Lance. How many drinks have you had?" _he's just drunk he's just drunk he'sjustdrunk he'sjustdru--_

The brunette considers for a moment and shrugs, "About 10. Why?" Lance giggles when Keith chokes on saliva.

 _Ten glasses?_ Isn't that too much even for Dionysus' kid?

Lance mumbles something and Keith frowns, "Sorry, what was that?"

A loud song comes on and Lance gasps, "My favorite song is up! C'mon Keith, we have to dance!" he jumps to his feet and pulls Keith to the makeshift dancefloor that has been much more crowded than before. Perfectly avoided Keith's questions. Oh well, it's not like he never did that before. Besides, there are more pressing matter at hand.

Keith half-heartedly tries to pulls away. When it becomes clear that he won't be able to free himself, Keith says, "Lance, I can't dance!" or scream, the music is so loud that even a scream sounds like a whisper.

Lance laughs joyfully, "I know you can!" he sings, still having that dopey look on his face.

Ugh, that stupid cute face.

Keith sighs, "Fine! But I'll leave the dancefloor if I feel weird, okay?!" Lance gives him a thumb up in response.

Lance pushes him inti the dancefloor and... yeah, let's be real, Lance immediately dances while Keith's just... there. Standing up, moving his body awkwardly.

Lance laughs again when he sees Keith's weird movements, "Dude! Chill! It's not rocket science!"

"That's because I actually  _can_ do rocket science, Lance!" the child of Nemesis shouts back.

"Look, you just gotta relax and have fun. Y'kno, feelin the beat?" Lance says, dancing to the apparent beat as Keith tries to copy his style.

Slowly, Keith's body begins to... move like Lance. His body swinging and moving freely and while not ss fluid as Lance's, it's not as stiff as before.

Lance seems to agree so because he praised Keith charmingly, "Good job! You're getting the hang of it!"

"Thanks! I'm trying!" Keith smiles brightly at him. He can't believe he's actually having fun at a party, much less dancing!

They dance for quite a long time before Keith calls quits because he's thristy. Almost immediately, Lance has wines one both hands and wordlessly gives him one.

"Thanks." Keith says croakily as he downs the drink carefully. Lance nods in return.

"Yeah, no problem."

They go back to their spot on the corner and Keith sighs happily when his back hits the fluff bed. His ears are finally used to the loud musics and his muscles are sore but it feels nice.

"I love this party." Keith decides and Lance smiles brightly at him before diving into the bed, sleeping next to Keith.

"Y'rlly think so?" there is still red on his face and Lance's eyes looks hazy but it seems that he's not as drunk as the first time Keith sees him.

Keith chuckles and smiles back, "Of course. It's cool. You teach me how to dance and you make this comfy place just for me. It's... nice. Thanks." he says softly in gratitude.

Lance smiles even wider and sighs in relief, "I'm so happy to hear that!" and then he moves forward and kisses Keith's lips softly.

Wait what.

Keith's eyes widen and pushes Lance away in panic. "Lance, no." the black-haired boy says warningly. He places a hand between their face and chest.

_Oh god, he just kissed me fucking Hades he just kissed me he just kissed me hejustkissed--_

_No! He's drunk! Don't take advantage of him, Keith! You're better than this!_

Lance frowns at him, "Why? I just wanna kiss you!" he slaps the hand away from between them and leans in again.

Keith gasps when Lance smothers his face with kisses, "Lance, stop. _H- Hey!_ " he hits Lance's chest and that seems to do the trick.

Lance jumps and moves far away from Keith, eyes widen in shock and disgust, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I- I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?" he cries out and oh no Lance looks like he's about to cry.

Keith immediately soothes Lance, trying to stop the Cuban from crying, "What, no! It's not that!" Keith smiles nervously at him, "It's just you're drunk right now and I know you're not really thinking straight right now." he elaborates and pats Lance's shoulder.

Lance shakes his head, "That's cuz I'm bi, sweetie. And sure I am! I do want to kiss you because I _like_ you!" Lance whines and makes grabby hands at Keith.

_Be still, my gay heart._

Keith frowns sternly, "No. I'm not listening to you when you're drunk. Tell me that when you're sober and I'll think about it. Okay?"

Lance glares at him childishly before pouting, "Fine. I'll tell you when I'm sober and cranky," he huffs, "but can we cuddle?" he opens his tan arms invitingly and Keith sighs fondly.

"Fine." Keith dives into Lance's chest and the tan arms envelops him into a hug. One hand on his waist and one hand around his neck. Meanwhile Keith's hands are wrapped firmly around Lance's chest.

Slowly, they nods off and sleeps comes to them.

-

Keith wakes up with a crink on his neck and a hurting back. Slowly he rolls around his bed and tries to turn off his alarm.

Only for it to not be there.

He mumbles angrily and lifts his head up, "Ugh..." Keith groans. Where is his alarm, did Acxa take it again?

He rubs his eyes and as his vision becomes clearer, it also becomes clearer that Keith has in fact, not slept in his cabin last night.

Wait, so where the fuck is he.

There are lots of hungovers and tired and sleeping people on the floor. Disco lights are still on but there is no music at all. Glitters are scattered everywhere and the whole place is a mess.

Ahh, that means he's in the Dionysus' Cabin. Got it.

Wait, what was Keith doing in here?

Suddenly, flashbacks of Lance inviting him to the party and falling asleep there comes to his mind and Keith blushes as the memory flashes into his mind.

_"I do want to kiss you because I like you!" Lance whines and makes grabby hands at Keith._

_Keith frowns sternly, "No. I'm not listening to you when you're drunk. Tell me that when you're sober and I'll think about it. Okay?"_

Right... So this is morning, and as Keith turns his head in all directions to look for any mope of dark brown hair and dark skin, it seems that Lance isn't in the room.

He needs to know. Did Lance remember anything from before and is contemplating or did he forgot it (again) and move on to his merry ways?

Sighing, he goes out of the comfortably warm and smells like Lance's bed and goes outside --

\-- Only to be bumped by a person with dark brown mope and dark skin. Lance.

They both gasps in surprise and walks away a little.

"Lance?"

"Keith?"

Lance stares at Keith and the latter stares back.

"Lance, I --,"

"Look, Keith, I've --,"

They blink at each other and giggles softly.

Lance holds up a hand up, "Ah bu-bu-bup! Me first." he says stubbornly and determinedly at the same time.

Keith shrugs, "Okay, then do it." He could asks as soon as Lance finished anyway.

Lance nods, "Right," he takes a deep breath and releases it, "Okay. So I remember what I did yesterday and I must say three things so you better listen because there is no way I am going to repeat this."

Lance starts, "One: I'm so stupid and I'm sorry I kissed you. Even after you told me 'no' I still did that. Drunk or no, I'm still sorry I didn't respect your decision or your personal space." he blushes heavily in embarrassment at the memory and Keith can't help but blush as well. But his heart clenches sadly.

Maybe Lance didn't mean the kiss and that's why he apologize? Is that why he looks so embarrassed?

"Two: You told me that you didnmt accept my confession because I was drunk. So I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable about that." Lance scratches his neck, face going even redder and Keith's hope sizzles as the apology continues. Maybe this is just happening because Lance's drunk.

Suddenly Lance smiles at Keith hopefully, face getting closer to a tomato, "Three: Since I'm sober and 100% free from alcohol, I think you could now believe me when I say I like you," he takes a deep breath and releases it and Keith blinks in surprise, his blush coming even stronger now, "And I like you, Keith. I really really like you." he said in finality and looks down at the floor bashfully.

Keith's face is crimson red, identical with Lance's face and his mind is running around in gay havoc, screaming keysmashes and shouting _LANCE LIKES ME_ over and over again.

And before, Keith doesn't listen because Lance is drunk and running on alcohol, but now? With Lance being sober and bashful, saying the three words that he thought would never happen, what more can Keith do?

What more can Keith doe besides cupping Lance's jaw and lifts it, pushing his own face to Lance's. They both stare at each other before their eyes slips and their lips meets.

The kiss is chaste. Very unlike how Keith thought it was going to happen. When Keith thought it will be fast, rough and sexy because the both of them are not known for their patience, it's warm, soft and totally innocent. As if they're basking in the moment of being with each other.

They soon pulls away and Lance smiles at Keith happily. Keith smiles back, face very soft and serene, "I like you too."

 

**OMAKE:**

 

"By the way what were you going to ask?" Lance asks, arm wraps around Keith's neck.

Keith stares at him deadpanly, "I thought you forgot it again."

"Jesus, Keith! C'mon! It was years ago, I was like, 13!" Lance says dramatically as Keith rolls his eyes playfully.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Hey Keith," Lance blinks at him, "we're boyfriends, right? I mean, we confess and kiss. That means we're together, right?"

Keith frowns skeptically, "Nope, don't remember."

"Keith..." Lance whines, "stop teasing me! We bonded! Our lips were literally touching!"

"It didn't happen!" Keith says airily and walks away from the offended brunette.

"Keith!"

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me:  
> Miinor gods >>> Major gods  
> If any one of you managed to read this whole dumb shit, congrats! You earned it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
